A Case Of The Fan Mail
by erik-of-the-mask
Summary: I'm back, and so are the characters from phantom of the opera. Itching to ask a question? Well I'm dying to answer, and I'm sure the others are more then willing. So stop in and drop us a line.
1. Chapter 1

A Case of the Fan mail: The sequel to Q and A with Phantom of the opera Characters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own phantom of the opera, but the man who does is 6 feet under, Gaston, not Andrew.

**Author's note:** Some of you may remember me from Q and A with phantom of the opera characters (Which was deleted). After some thought and a muse whacking me over the head with a cast iron frying pan, I've decided to bring it back. This is your new and improved, yet mildly warped Q and A: A Case of the Fan Mail!

In this new and revised addition, a lot of my question askers will find themselves as characters. On top of that, the text I was using will be switched to the actual book format.

And without further a due, on with our story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: A new start… a new place.

Mask was sitting on an over stuffed black leather couch, in a weird office like building. To her right was a small kitten like room, to he left, two washrooms. Around her was a living room style, with a window behind her, covering most of the wall. She looked at Erik, who was pacing the room. "No Erik, you're not leaving. I won't even allow you to get the mail. Because last time I gave you that much leverage, you took off and it took Raoul, Christine and I took weeks to find you again. Our fans will not be pleased if you do this again." She said, blowing hair out of her face.

Erik grumbled, sitting down on the couch perhaps a little too forcefully.

Christine was outside, staring at a broken down mailbox that seems to be rusting, and collecting cobwebs. "Things have really died down…" She said, and then looked over at Raoul.

Raoul gave a short nervous laugh. "I'm sure once people realize that Mask is back in business, and Erik is not going anywhere, fan mail will soon arrive, or even better, the fans themselves."

"That can be worse, not better. What if we had a crazy phan girl that hasn't had her rabies shot and bit Erik? Erik is a little on the insane side as is, I really don't need him foaming at the mouth…" Christine said, looking down nervously, crossing her arms.

Raoul gave another nervous laugh. "Don't worry Christine, everything will be fine… hopefully." He said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Corner:** Well that's your first chapter for you; let me go over a few things…

You can ether send in fan mail, or have your questions asked in person. Gender is appreciated if you're appearing in person.

Mail and reviews being used in the story will be tweaked slightly, even more so if your person is appearing in character. Need to actually write the person, so it makes easier if things are tweaked.

You can use your screen name or another name, up to you.

Well, I'm still techincally breaking a few rules... Aparently Q&As are still strictly forbidden... oh well. I write for my readers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Who owns it? A dead man. Do I own it? I'm a living 15-year-old chick answer your own question. _

_Can you be sued for using a med name? Any who, I don't own NeoCitran, just incase, unless you include the box of it in my med cabniet. _

**Author's notes:** I decided to update because well, I can, plus I need to get this fan fic back on the road. Any who on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Who in bloody 'ell is she?!

Christine and Raoul blinked nervously, glancing at a small blonde girl. This girl looked no older than 14, and she seemed at least a good four inches shorter than the average 14 year old. "Who are you?" Raoul asked, suddenly perhaps rethinking his words earlier about everything will be all right.

"I am Alice, I'm here to see Erik." Alice said, trying her hardest to stay calm. If she suddenly went off on a tangent now, she most likely wouldn't be allowed in the house.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Back in the house, Mask was mixing herself a cup of NeoCitran, groaning inwardly.

Erik glanced over at her, confused. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sick, I'm sore, I'm grumpy, leave me alone." She said, slunking over to the couch, wrapping herself up in a blanket, sipping the medicine drink.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Christine and Raoul looked at each other, before looking back over to Alice. "Well, we were told to let anyone in, so I'm guessing that includes you. Go on in." Raoul said, opening the door.

Alice let out a fan girl scream, darting quickly into the house, pulling the door closed behind her.

Christine's eyes widened. "Oh dear… do you know what this means?"

"It's going to be a long day? And that unless we have to answer anything, we should stay out here?" Raoul said. "To keep our necks?"

Christine nodded. "I'm afraid so."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"IT'S ERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!!" Alice shouted, giving yet another fan girl scream.

"Turn off the alarm clock…." Mask groaned, burying her head in a pillow.

"Well, some people and I, well we were debating. So Erik, what is your last name? Tell me, pleeeeease?" Alice said, now standing right in front of Erik.

Erik blinked slightly, about to answer her question, but was cut off by her.

"People keep arguing it's Dester, or you don't know! WHAT IS IT!? TELL ME!" Alice shouted, tackle-hugging Erik, reaching for his mask.

Erik with his cat like reflexes jumped onto the top of the sofa, then leaped over to another chair. "I'm afraid I don't know. My mother neglected to tell me that bit of info. Now that you have your question answers, OUT!" Erik roared.

Alice let out a sniffle. "But Erik…"

"Out, or I'll have Mask over there get you sick as well." Erik said.

Mask had spaced out at that point, simply sipping her cold medication. She started on a coughing fit.

Alice's eyes widened as she quickly darted out of the house. She couldn't risk getting sick, because it would be hard to ask things if you were sick. Brain doesn't work right. "I will be back Erik! Someday!" Alice shouted, before darting off property.

Christine blinked, looking over at Raoul.

Raoul just laughed nervously, shrugging. "I think perhaps we are the only sane ones. Bashing to me is better then the Phantom's fan girls."

Christine nodded slightly. "I'm afraid your right…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Corner**: And that was yet another chapter, I hope my fans enjoy. I hope I did it up to your expectations TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie. If I did not, please tell me. It's always nice to know if I did a good job. Any who, I need more reviews; reviews make this story longer, trust me! Ciao my fans, and see you next time!

P.S. I am actually rather sick, and drinking a piping hot cup of cold and flu meds. Not that anyone cares XD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Violin by Anne Rice, but I do however own a late Book Report for the book. _

**Author's notes:** Long Strad! Ahhhhh!! Sorry, just finished my late homework. Book reports in letter format. Grr. Anyways, I think there is a Chapter that needs updating, don't you think? I think so. Lets just hope I can stray away from my Anne Rice portion of my brain or poor Erik might have an unexpected visitor from my book… grrrr… evil English class.

I also apologize ahead of time if when I'm playing 'you' I don't play you exactly, I'm going on a muse and a little of info. If I've offended any of you, I apologize. But you're welcome to chew me out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Back from a vacation

Erik looked up from his book to Mask. "You're back." He said, rolling his eyes, going back to his book.

"Yes Erik, I'm back, and I'm healthy." Mask said, and then glanced over at what seemed to be a new computer. She looked over at Raoul and Christine. "Do ether of you know about this?"

"Erik picked it up while you were gone." Christine said nodding. "He needed to change his email… again." She said with a nervous laugh.

Erik seemed to be trying to ignore the world… or more the fact that Raoul and Christine hadn't left each other's side in a while. He accepted the fact he won't ever date Christine, and that although she loves him, it's a father daughter love more then the love he wished for. He was all right with most of it, but it got annoying to when they flirted or kissed… so he ended up sticking his nose in a book… or lack of it.

"Ah." Mask said with a nod, before sitting down on a couch. "I wonder if we will have any guests." She said, leaning on her hand. Just as she was getting comfortable, there was a knock on the door.

Eleanor was knocking on the door. She looked from side to side, waiting for someone to answer the door.

"I'll get it." Raoul said, standing up, walking over to the door, and opening it.

Eleanor looked at him. "Is Erik here." She said, looking rather excited.

"It's another one for you!" Raoul called back into the apartment/office/whatever it was. He walked back over to Christine, sitting down.

Erik let out a rather annoyed grunt, dog earring his book, placing it on a coffee table, sitting up after adjusting his mask.

Christine was actually making a tab on what color the hair was of the people who came in, mostly to bother Erik. '1 Blonde… one Brunette.'

Eleanor walked in, glancing around before seeing Erik. She bit back a squeal as she resisted glomping Erik. "Erik… Can I ask you something?" She asked, looking at him with eyes full of hope.

Erik sighed, "That's what people come here to do. Make it quick… but if you try to hug me I will Punjab you." He said, standing up, grabbing his cloak.

"Uh, does the lack of a nose affect your singing at all… or are your nostrils just… well, huge." Eleanor asked, tilting her head to the side, prepared for the worst.

Erik's eyes widened, lunging towards her with a Punjab.

Eleanor let out a yelp; hiding behind the couch Christine was on. "I'll shut up now!"

Erik growled quietly, before stalking over to a corner, glaring towards where she was.

"Hey, I have a question from a person. It's for Christine." Mask said, now sitting at the computer.

Christine blinked. "Sure, why not. Shoot."

"Well their screen name is. Lost-Blue-Phantom.. They want to know why you gave back the ring." Mask said, leaning over backwards in the chair.

"Well, it's because it was Erik's. It wouldn't feel right having him hope I'll run back, it would only hurt him more in the long run. Don't get me wrong, Erik is an amazing person… but I think I'll stick to Raoul. I love him, and I loved him longer then I knew Erik." Christine said. 'Plus Raoul doesn't smell of death… he wouldn't hang me… and his place isn't caked in mold and infested with rats… but that's besides the point…' She thought.

"Ah, I'll let them know." Mask said nodding, going back to the computer.

Eleanor peaked out from behind the couch, hoping not to find herself hanged.

Rach was walking up the path to the house, noticing the door was wide open. She grinned, darting into the house, scanning the room quickly before letting out a squeal and latching herself to Erik. "ZOMG!" She squealed. "It's Eriiiiiik!!"

Erik's eyes widened.

Eleanor took the chance to join in the hugging, with a huge smile on her face.

Raoul was seriously trying to bite back his laughter. 'I feel bad for him, I really do. But it's just too damn funny' Raoul thought, coughing slightly.

Erik squirmed out of their grips, glaring at them.

Eleanor darted back behind the couch, after letting out a yelp of course.

"So, Erik, what's your favorite color?" Rach asked, smiling, for some reason not fazed what so ever.

Erik grumbled. "Black, now get out!"

"Which version is the closest to you?" Rach asked, still smiling.

"Other then my bloody original!? Lon Chaney! NOW GET OUT!" Erik shouted, wanting to strangle her.

'Oooo, short brown hair. Two brown, one blonde.' Christine thought, using a white board.

"Why do you still lust after Christine when you could have any other fan girl out there?" Rach asked, one hand on her hip.

Erik growled, "I don't want to date a fan girl because they're all obsessed freaks whom are insane for loving a murdering deformed insane man!!" He shouted. "I reek of death, live in a moldy basement, and have the frame of an anorexic! ARE YOU NUTS?!" He shouted, picking her up, tossing her out, slamming the door behind her.

Raoul burst out laughing, but he was not alone, Mask was also busting a gut. They found it amusing when Erik was angry… at anyone but them.

Natalie blinked, watching Rach leave, rather dejected looking. She knocked on the door.

Erik stormed over to the door, throwing it open. He growled, storming back in.

Mask laughed nervously. "Sorry, he's in a bit of a bad mood, do come in." she said with a smile.

Natalie gave a smile back, walking in. "Okay, I have a few questions, first one is for Raoul."

Raoul glanced over at her. "Well this is a first, its rare people ask me anything. I've been nearly castrated by fans so do go on."

Natalie blinked slightly, before continuing, "Well, I'm curious, do you ever get tired of all the Erik and Christine pairings?"

Raoul chuckled slightly "Yes, even more so if they make me out to be the bad guy, or a sad pathetic excuse for a man. I risked my life for Christine, well aware that the phantom may kill me. I blame ALW's 2004 movie." He said with a slight smile.

Natalie nodded, before looking over at Erik. "I have a few for you, first, Why a grasshopper. They are many other animals that jump, like perhaps a rabbit. Also, did it ever cross your mind stalking a girl isn't the best way to win her love? Plus, aren't you old enough to be her father, if not her grandfather…" She asked, waiting for a response.

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Rabbits seem like such a cute creature, and to stay on the insect theme. It did cross my mind, but a guy like me can't just appear in the crowd to offer her flowers like a normal man. This was the only way I could get close to her. I also didn't expect to fall in love with her. Age is nothing… also you have to remember what time this whole affair took place. It was common for men in their 40s to 60s to marry a young lady, perhaps young as 16. So it's really not that odd." Erik said, sitting and fixing his mask.

'Wow, the longest response he gave to a fan without trying to murder them' Mask thought, giving a mental nervous laugh.

Creative-Insanity (or Creative for short), walked in, taking a look around. She looked over at Raoul. "You're first." She said, pulling out a chair, sitting, looking at him. She looked over his hair with a look to say 'is that real'.

Raoul caught the look, silently cursing Andrew Webber. That man was going to put him in an early grave.

"Well... Is that a wig? A hairpiece? Because normally people with freakishly perfect, foppish hair have gotten it from poor girls who have been sent to asylums or sell their hair for money to feed their starving children. So...is that your own hair?" Creative asked, raising an eyebrow, daring him to deny it.

"My hair isn't perfect. I have morals; I would never get a wig off a poor woman like that. That is sick and twisted. This is my natural hair; I fully blame ALW for any stereotyping that I am a fop, and that all I care about is my looks." Raoul said, sitting back, crossing his arms.

"Alright, now onto Christine." Creative said, now looking at Christine. "Purely hypothetically, if you were watching a play of the events that happened in the Opera house, what would you say to the character named Christine?" She asked, waiting for an answer.

"That you were rather foolish, and that you should have grown up. You should have let go of the fantasies your father weaved around you. I admit I did act quite foolishly, and immaturely." Christine said, with a nod.

Creative nodded, before waltzing over to Erik, giving him a tug on his earlobe. "Okay… what's your favorite invention, that you've ever made?" she asked, then whispered in his ear that she still had a hold on. "And if it's a torture device…" She said glancing from side to side before continuing. "Could I have a copy of the blue prints? It's for a… um… Thesis, yeah. A thesis… "

Erik crossed his arms raising an eyebrow before grinning. "It's a maze of mirrors, much better and more elaborate then the ALW one, and there are a few devices to trick the mind into insanity, so I guess you could call it that. Hold on." Erik said removing her hand, walking out of the room before returning with a rolled up blue print. "Take care of it." He said, handing it to her, then a folder over stuffed with other blue prints.

Creative just sort of stood there in shock.

Erik let out a chuckle, sitting back on the couch, rubbing his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Corner: **And here is another chapter. I hope you all like it. Sorry again if offended anyone. Wow, this is long… or at least in Microsoft word… heh heh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own death note. But I do have a rather interesting bought of insomnia, and a bag of apples. I also don't own a Nightmare Before Christmas. Or Labyrinth…

**Author's notes:** I'm bored, and well, this is one of the few ways to relieve that little issue. Plus it's really hard to try to catch up on sleep when the bloody phone keeps ringing off the hook… Thank you to everyone whom has review, without this fic would go nowhere. And without me blabbering further, on with the chapter!

P.S. If I get your gender wrong… I…. Am sorry… If you don't tell me it's kinda a guessing game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Lack of sleep… lots of sugar

Mask was sitting in an L fashion, spinning in the computer chair. "In the past… 26 hours, I've had… maybe 1… to 1 and a half hours of sleep…" Mask muttered to anyone willing to listen to her at that point.

"You should really get some sleep, this isn't good for you." Christine said, concerned.

"Tell that to my body…" Mask said with a yawn, before pulling out a bag of suckers. The wonders of Halloween, stores had candy by the box full. "Mmmm…. Orange. Want one?" Mask asked looking over at Christine and Raoul.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Erik was in the other room, trying to regain his cool still. The fans really ticked him off, and he knew more would be over today. And by fans, we mean the screaming screeching females… and sometimes males that come through here. But certain fans did tick him off… like those little fans that made outrageous noises. Or the fans that no one cleans so you practically have flying dust bunnies. He hated those fans too.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sure." Christine said with a smile, taking a grape and handing Raoul a cherry sucker.

Raoul looked over at the door. "Someone should be coming soon."

Mask nodded, chewing up the sucker… bad habit.

Natalie knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open it.

Mask slunk over to the door, opening it. She left the door open, slunking back to chair.

Natalie walked in, glancing around slightly. "Where is Erik?"

Raoul pointed to the other, just as Erik was walking out.

"Erik, I want to apologize if I offended you about the way too old comment." Natalie said. "You know I love, but not in the fan girl stalkerish way, more like a… deformed cousin I see every other Christmas kind of way." Natalie said nodding.

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Apology… accepted?" He said before sitting.

"Oh, there is another question Christine." Natalie said looking over at Christine.

"Hmm?" Christine asked, looking at her.

"Do you like your hair blonde like the original, or brown like ALW version?" Natalie asked.

"I actually liked my blonde hair." Christine said. "But both are nice." She said with a smile.

Natalie nodded slightly. "I shall see you all later." She said, and then walked back out.

"You're jokin', you're jokin'. I can't believe my eyes. You're jokin' me, you gotta be. This can't be the right guy. He's ancient, he's ugly. I don't know which is worse. I might just split a seam now. If I don't die laughing first" Mask sang slightly, only to be looked weirdly at the people in the room. "What, it's almost Halloween!" Mask said with a giggle, spinning around in the chair.

There was another knock at the door. "Sandy claws!!" Mask shouted, then darted over to the door opening before running back to her chair.

Raoul noticed that half the bag of suckers was already gone.

Christinesangel, or Angel for short walked in. She looked over at Erik.

'Hey, yet another brunette.' Christine thought.

"Erik… If I asked you really nicely, bought you a new Punjab lasso and mask,  
bought you books, gave you some money...or any form of payment, or for none at  
all, would you teach me, or someone other then Christine, how to sing?" Angel asked, looking hopeful.

"Depends, you're not going to mob me, right? Or rip away my mask… or have me fall randomly in love with you? You are aware I'm also a stern teacher." Erik said, crossing one leg over another, leaning on his hand, staring at her.

"I don't like you that way… and that shouldn't matter." Angel said.

"Then yes, but talk to me after Halloween…" Erik said with a nod.

Angel nodded, then looked over at Raoul. "I also want to ask you something."

"Wow, this is odd, for once I'm getting questions." Raoul said with a chuckle.

"Well…I apologize if this question seems rude. Are you in love with Christine, the adult, or Little Lottie, the little child you grew up with? Sometimes in both the film and book you seem to treat her like a child." Angel said, sticking a hand in her pocket, looking at Raoul, waiting for answer.

"Well old habits die hard, it's hard getting used to how much she's matured. I think I'm in love with both for different reasons. But I still love her, and I don't intend to treat her like a child." Raoul said, with a nod.

"I have a question!" Mask said, then looked at Erik. "That reminds me, remember a few days ago when you said why you wouldn't date a fan girl."

Erik nodded.

"You are aware you insulted Christine and called her insane." Mask said.

Erik blinked slightly.

Mask smiled at Angel. "You can continue, sorry for interrupting you."

Angel nodded. "Don't be. Anyways, Christine. Is Meg really your best friend? If so, when you married Raoul, did you keep in contact with her? If not, who was your best friend? Did you have one?"

"Yes she is… yes I did. I'm still keeping contact with her." Christine said with a nod.

"Ah." Angel said.

The Laughing Ghost walked in, glancing around, before setting her eyes on Erik grinning.

Erik did what the Internet liked to call a face-palm.

The Laughing ghost slunk over to Erik, sitting on the arm of the couch. "You're first."

"Figured as much…" Erik said, rolling his eyes.

Mask giggled, having an image of a Fiery from the Labyrinth actually taking out his eyes rolling it. 'Gives it a whole new meaning.'

The Laughing Ghost chuckled. "May I have sex with you?" She asked, asking it seriously.

If Erik had been drinking or eating something, it would have been spat out. "You're nuts…" He said, his eyes wide. "No."

"Yes, I am insane… which leads me to my next question." The Laughing Ghost said with a grin. "I love your looks, can I have a look?"

"No. I think you may of beat me to whom is more insane…." Erik said, giving The Laughing Ghost an uneasy look.

"One last question." The Laughing Ghost said. "Have you ever thought about bargaining your soul for beauty?"

Erik blinked. "I'm already going there, I'm pretty sure Satan wouldn't accept."

The Laughing Ghost stood up, wandering over to Raoul. For those whom are curious, she was nearly 6', with almost black eyes. She had very dark brown hair, and was on the thin side, to the point of gauntness. On top of that she was also strong. She took a seat in the chair in front of him. "You're next." She said, leaning on her hand, looking at Raoul. "How do you feel about the portrayal of you and Christine in the most recent movie by ALW? Whom I hate to no end…" she said.

"I'm appalled, to be blunt. It made Christine seem like a ditz, and me a fop. I am conscious of my looks, but not to that point… I hear he is coming out with a sequel… based on Phantom of Manhattan." Raoul said, sighing in aggravation, crossing his arms.

Both Erik and Mask let out a loud 'What?!'. "Please tell me you're kidding…" Mask said, looking like she was going to cry. "I've read better badphic then that book spewed out."

Raoul laughed nervously. "Sadly there is nothing I can do about it. Otto tried… that sweet little kitten."

Erik nodded.

Laughing Ghost cleared her throat. "Anyways… How do you feel about your victimization by fanfic?" she asked, looking at Raoul still.

"It's uncalled for… and again I blame Andrew Webber. If it wasn't for the movie, I might have a few more people actually going 'Oh hey, he risked his life for this chick, perhaps we should cut him some slack'… if you know what I mean. I have no problem about them like Erik over me, but don't hate me… That's uncalled for." Raoul said, with a slight sigh.

"For the three of you, about the misspelling of your names…" The Laughing Ghost said, looking around at the three of them.

"I'll start." Erik said, looking at the others.

Christine and Raoul gave a slight nod.

"It's rather annoying when they don't bother to even look my name up… and just call me phantom. Plus, is it really that hard to remember it's a 'K', not a 'C'? It's not that hard." Erik said with a light sigh. "Raoul…"

Raoul chuckled. "It's amusing to count the many ways people have messed up my name. But, as amusing as that is, unfortunately it's also very annoying. It seems when they mess up my name; I'm usually the bad guy. Mask over there was once guilty of that… She smartened up."

"…I'm embarrassed about my past…" Mask said, looking down, eating another sucker. "Yes, I was guilty about writing really bad E/C fics. I took them down once I actually gained a head on my shoulders. I was only 12 sue me… I didn't know better." Mask said.

Raoul looked over at Christine. "Your turn."

Christine nodded. "Is it really that hard in this modern day and age to type it into Google? My name is common… it makes me wonder if they passed second grade with the way some people type." She said with a light sigh.

"Alright, that seems fair enough… next… where did you two go after the whole affair ended?" The Laughing Ghost asked, looking at Raoul and Christine.

"We went to Raoul's house … and well tend to our wounds. I did have a lovely gash if I remember correctly, and Raoul was dehydrated." Christine said nodding.

Raoul nodded in agreement. "It seemed like the best place to go to at the moment… we had a doctor called in to tend to her." He said nodding.

"Well that's all I have to ask about at the current moment." The Laughing Ghost said, moving over to the sofa.

.Lost-Blue-Phantom. or Bluey for short walked in. She took a seat infront of Raoul. "I have a question for you."

'Wow, I seem to have a lot of people asking me for a change….' Raoul thought. "Yes?"

"Is it possible that you hate ALW, considering he's tarnished the image of you completely?" Bluey asked.

"Yes, hate is a strong word, but it sums up my feelings on the man. He is great at writing music, don't get me wrong… but… he just went too far." Raoul said.

"Alright." Bluey said, and then took another seat in the room.

Ecvampirephantom, or Vampire for short walked in, taking a seat across from the three of them. "Erik, I'll start with you first." Vampire said, looking over at Erik.

"I've noticed a lot of people start with me… but anyways, go on." Erik said.

"Do you ever get tired of constantly being placed into random girls room's, usually twins?" Vampire asked "And well, being forced to fall in love with them…"

Erik laughed slightly. "Tired is an understatement. They have to understand I don't fall in love with anyone who can sing… and is it just me, or do the women I 'fall in love with' have a name to rival queens in length for no apparent reason…?"

Mask laughed nervously.

"Next, do you want to shoot someone every time you see a E/R pairing?" Vampire asked

"Shoot?" Erik said, and then burst out laughing. "Shoot them in both hands, then proceed to slice them limb from limb, and if they're still living, hang them… and if they're dead… hang them anyways."

"Are you tired of people only asking you questions?" Vampire asked

"They don't only ask me… but I am getting tired of the rabid fan girls." Erik said with a nervous laugh.

Vampire looked over at Christine. "It's your turn. What is the REAL reason behind ripping of the mask the SECOND time? You already knew what he looked like, and I find it hard to believe that you just came to your senses in five seconds."

Christine laughed nervously. "Good question… because movie me is a dear caught in the headlights. I personally wouldn't of de-masked Erik infront of entire house of people… I doubt Erik would get on stage in the first place… secondly he wanted that play to be kept from the world…"

"So...because some little boy saved a SCARF, you are choosing to marry the  
said boy? Did I get this right?" Vampire said, looking skeptical.

"The scarf was what started off our friendship… after that we spent many days over at my place, listening to my father place and tell stories… we'd sit in the attic telling each other stories, holding onto each other like two lost kids. We were young… The scarf is only the start." Christine said.

"Alright… Raoul." Vampire said, looking over at him now. "Why did you go save a stranger's scarf from the sea anyhow, especially seeing as the sea that northern would be so cold you would probably freeze in about ten minutes?"

"I was young and foolish." Raoul said, with a shrug. "When you're young you act on impulse, and the spur of the moment told me to save her scarf. Now I'm glad I went and saved that scarf." Raoul said smiling lightly.

"Same question as Erik about the E/R pairings." Vampire said.

"I'd shoot their hands so they could never write again…" Raoul said, dead serious.

Vampire nodded. "I see…" Vampire said, now moving to one of the other seats.

"It's hard to believe I was a Raoul hater…" Mask said sighing lightly.

Raoul laughed nervously. "Your best friend kicked me in the shins in the last one…"

"Yep." Mask said laughing nervously. "But at least I changed… but I think the last fic had a LOT more attempts on your life… health and well being." Mask said with a nod. "Erik is an idol of mine though…" Mask said with a nervous laugh.

"…I'm flattered." Erik said rolling his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Corner: **7 pages on Microsoft word… wow. 6 and a half, same thing. If people have questions for someone other then Christine, Erik and Raoul, I can bring them in (example Mme. Giry).

I was thinking about have a little guest appearance from time to time. I'll list three people, and by vote you can tell me which one I should add in for a chapter…

-Jareth (From Labyrinth)

-V (From V for Vendetta)

-Yoshi

Just add whom you'd like to see in your review. Later I'll take requests.

Well ciao till next time my fellow readers. Again I apologize if I played you wrong, this time I can blame my insomnia. Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I… am… So sorry! I know it took me a while to update, but I'm back! Blame the muse and the fact my life was hell…

Disclaimer: I own my own computer… and a few pieces of poetry… I do not claim anything else as my own…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mask was sitting infront of a computer, half debating on whether she should dye her hair or not. "Kick a ginger day… no one kicked me… thankfully. But no, they have to make another kick a ginger day…" Mask muttered, half tempted to throw the computer out the window.

Christine blinked, glancing over at Mask. "Is there something bothering you?" Christine asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Nope… not at all…" Mask said, slunking over to a chair, staring at the door. "We must all answer questions… yes… questions…. Heh… heh…"

Erik looked up from the book he was reading, then over at Christine. He leaned over, whispering to her. "Is she okay?" he asked, looking between Mask and Christine.

Christine shrugged slightly. "I don't know…"

Raoul walked into the house, holding a box of pizza, setting it on the coffee table before sitting beside Christine.

Kayla peeked into the house through the open door. She was clearly a brunette… unfortunately, Christine had lost track of how many different hair colors there were. She walked into the house and over to Erik. "I have a question for you."

"You're not the first… and I have a feeling you're not the last." Erik said, putting down his book again.

"Did it feel kind of gross when ALW stuck you in that dank and musty old cave instead of that nice little house Leroux put you in?" Kayla asked, looking at Erik, tilting her head to the side.

"I've often wondered what that man was thinking while reading phantom of the opera, because how can you get a cave with enough candles to seriously cause a fire hazard out of a nice well guarded little house… I'd have to say yes." Erik said with a nod after thinking about it for a moment or two. He went back to reading his book.

Kayla looked over at Christine. "You're next… How do YOU feel about E/R slash? A lot of girls like that sort of thing." She said with a slight smile.

Christine took a moment to picture it… her face was slowly turning scarlet. "It's too unlike Erik… He'd have to be very… very drunk to even think about touching Raoul in that way… And Raoul, he doesn't seem the type to go for the man that nearly killed him. Two other guys on the other hand… might be a different story…"

Erik and Raoul had both turned their attention to Christine, their eyes wide. Erik took his book swiftly walking into the other room. Raoul simply sat there blinking, shocked about this sudden answer.

Kayla looked over at Raoul. "Just write some Corny pick-up lines." She said with a smile before walking out of the house.

Mask looked up from her piece of pizza, removing her earphone. "Did I miss something?" She asked blinking.

Raoul just shook his head.

Rach walked in wearing a pair of black sunglasses and a t-shirt reading 'Who needs Erik when you have a boyfriend like Edward Anthony Mason Cullen?'. She smirked a very Slytheriny smirk, standing in the doorway.

Mask looked down at her 'Who needs Edward when you have Dracula' t-shirt, then went back to munching on her pizza.

Rach pointed over at Raoul. "Raoul, for fanfic purposes, what would your reaction be if someone sprayed a lot of silly string in your hair?"

Raoul blinked slightly. "Ask them why in the world they would do something like that… take the can… cover them in it… and attempt to get that gunk out of my hair while it was still fresh. When it dries it's hard to get off a lot of things…"

"I take it, that this has happened before?" Mask asked.

"Erik… pranked him…" Christine said.

Rach pointed at Christine. "And you! What's your favorite color, I need it for fan fic purposes as well."

Christine though about it for a moment before deciding "I would have to say… robin's egg blue." She said with a nod.

Rach smirked before walking out again.

"Bah Edward…" Mask said, hugging her Dracula book to her.

A blonde lady by the name of Nara walked into the house. She walked over to Christine, sitting infront of her. "I have a question for you."

Christine nodded. "Go on."

"Do you prefer Sarah Brightman's portrayal of you, or Emmy Rossum's? Why? Whose voice to you prefer?" Nara asked, looking at her.

Christine thought about it. "Sarah Brightman plays me better… not so much of a deer in the headlights… But for some of the songs I do prefer Emmy, some Sarah." Christine said with a nod.

Nara nodded, looking over at Raoul. "When you first came to the Opera House you walked right by Christine and didn't notice her. Were you surprised when you realized that your childhood sweetheart became famous? Did this affect your decision to marry her at all?" she asked.

"I was and wasn't surprised. I knew she sang well, but I didn't expect her to be singing center stage in the Paris opera house. I loved her all those years ago, just because she's famous didn't change that fact. Although this rushed my decision slightly… I wanted her hand before any other suitor came along and swept her off her feet." Raoul said with a nod.

Erik was just coming out of the room when Nara stopped him. "What exactly is your relationship to the Girys? What do you know about Meg's father? I am in no way implying that you are her father, it just seemed that you seem to be fairly close to Madame Giry." She said

Erik blinked slightly. "Madame Giry looks after the boxes, I like box five to my self… I just happen to know her daughter can dance and what type of sweets Mme. Giry likes… I believe little Giry's father is deceased. She believes I am a ghost… she is not a friend…" Erik said before walking over to the sofa and sitting.

Nara turned and left the house.

Cindy for short walked into the house. She looked over at Christine, asking all her questions at once. "Have you thought of setting Erik on a date with any of your friends? He seems too sad plus if he was with someone else it might be better for you. And what do you do all day? Is being a Vicomte's wife boring? I personally think you should have chosen neither Erik nor Raoul. I am not a Raoul basher. He is nice but I always thought you would feel stuck as his wife."

Christine blinked. "In the order you asked. No, I haven't. At the current moment I'm stuck here, before I'd hang out with Raoul around the opera house, practice, visit my father's grave and other things. No, not at all. Really? I don't feel stuck at all, I love Raoul with all my heart." She said.

Cindy wandered over to Erik. "You're next. Erik, I really think you should get a dog. Cats are great but a dog would be very helpful to you. They warm you feet and can sing. Would you go on a date if Christine found a person for you? Good luck Erik." She said

Erik looked up from his book. "Dogs are harder to take care of… have you ever tried to take a dog up five flights of stairs for a walk, while he really needs to go, and you're wanted by the police and not get caught? It really isn't that easy… Plus, cats keep the rats away. No, I wouldn't. I don't blind date, thank you…" He said, going back to his book.

Cindy looked over at Raoul. "Raoul, I like you best as Kay wrote you. You and Erik are both stalkers in the Gaston version. Do you have any hidden talents? How did society treat you since you married Christine?" She said

Raoul looked over at Cindy. "Oh, that's one way to look at it. If I said them, they wouldn't be secret anymore. My family didn't take it too kindly, but not all of society looks down on me, some do, some don't. Two sides of a coin." He said.

Cindy nodded, then wandered off.

"I think that's all for today." Mask said, closing the empty pizza box.

"You ate that all yourself?" Raoul said blinking.

"No… Some is in the fridge." Mask said with a nervous laugh. "Oh well." She said with a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's corner: Sorry I've been gone so long. And I apologize if I messed up on anyone.


End file.
